fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraegan Greyjoy
Kraegan Greyjoy is one of three sons born of Rodrick Greyjoy and Asha Drumm. He is brother to Kali Greyjoy, the current Lord Reaper Of Pyke and Son Of The Sea Wind. Appearance Kraegan unlike other Greyjoy's who have brown or black hair. He has a dark blonde hair, Its said that it runs in his mothers side of the family. Personality Kraegan is a wildly unpredictable man, known for his delight in playing vicious mind games and waging psychological warfare on anyone around him. He is hated by his brothers for this reason. A skilled warrior and manipulator, Kraegan is cunning, shrewd, and ruthless. Likes: Beautiful women, Making love to beautiful women, His friends, Raiding, Alcohol. Dislikes: Being treated like an idiot. Being heartbroken. Fears: Drowning Weapons and Armour Weapons Armour History 375AC The Day Of Kraegan's birth, He was born on his father's ship during a very powerful storm. When the ship came back to the coast of Harlaw, it would slam into the island, And almost everyone the ship was gone, The only person on board was Kraegan, The Ironborn somewhat feared Kraegan thinking he was a blessing from the Drowned god. 375-390 After returning to Harlaw, Most people on the Island said Kraegan was blessed by the Drowned God. Learning the ways of fighting with a great axe from his grandfather on Harlaw at Grey Garden. Legends say that whenever Kraegan is angry the storm comes, and his wrath shall strike down anyone who opposes him. When he went on a raid with 2 other ships, when he was Twenty, The Storms were so powerful that only one ship got through the storm and it was The Wrath. 390-400 Sailing through the storm, they’d find themselves almost to the mainland. They would encounter 2 pirate ships, The storm would soon follow behind Kraegan. The pirates would try boarding The Wrath, Most falling into the water because of the winds. A bolt of lightning would strike one of the ships, The ship would burn quickly including the men on it, Kraegan would get on the pirate ship and he would begin killing anyone who got in his way, He would find the captain of the pirates and he would chop his head off. His face all bloody he would scream to the ocean and storm. The storm would soon dissipate, They’d begin sailing back for Grey Garden. After getting back to Grey Garden, Kraegan would find out his grandfather has fallen ill, He would quickly run off his ship running towards where his grandfather was. Kraegan would run up to his Grandfather, He would look upon his father and he would only shed a tear, Kraegan would see his grandfather telling him to come closer, He would whisper into Kraegan’s ear saying “I do not wish to die on this bed, I would rather want to drown, Take me to one of the beaches and put my head under the water and don’t let go until I stop moving.” Kraegan would have another ironborn man help him carry his grandfather to one of the beaches, They’d lay him down on the beach and the other man would leave, Kraegan would drag his body to the shore, He would hug his grandfather and say “What is dead may never die.” Category:RP Characters